Anime Scythe
|released = 13.3.0 |damage = |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 1 (per shot) 17 (total shots the player starts with) |mobility = 65 |cost = 3275 |Level required = 47 |theme = Anime Themed |attribute = |number = 314 }} The Anime Scythe is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.3.0. Appearance It is a large red/black scythe. It has a silver/white snatch, with a black/red spiked bottom, and a grey handle in the middle. It has a black/red tang with a white eye in the middle, connected to the black/red blade with a white edge. When this weapon got removed, it uses the Laser Spear as a placeholder from other player's view. Strategy This weapon has high damage, decent mobility, slightly slow firing rate and a normal capacity (uses the single shots system). This weapon is capable of a 1-2 shot kill'.' Tips * Use it like the Laser Spear. * Do not go into huge maps like Paradise Resort because it won't do well in areas with large spaces between. * It is not recommended to use the Oilcan module or Explosive Ammo module combo on this weapon as it lacks a reload animation. * Aim for the head to maximize damage, also due to the fact it is a one-shot kill to the head. * Keep in mind that the Lifesteal attribute can not heal your armor. * Because of it's big projectile and piercing capabilities, use it in hallways. * Keep in mind the life-steal only heals you. Use a Medical Station if you are willing to exchange a useful gadget for providing support to your teammates. Counters * Use a Heavy or the highest efficiency weapon in your arsenal to kill these user(s) quickly. * Pick off its user(s) with a long-ranged weapon. * Strafe but mostly jump around. Use a fast shooting weapon to finish off the player. * Stay away from the player and dodge the bullets since they have travel time. * This weapon is a one-shot kill on any body part hit, even if it is not a head-shot. So, try jumping and run in confusing patterns or try strafing to dodge the projectiles. * Any Primary weapons can easily make short work on its users since the weapon has a slower fire rate. Skins Recommended Maps * Silent School * White House * Pool Party * Colosseum * Two Castles Equipment Setups This weapon acts more like support and heavy damage dealing weapon. It is recommended to have a weapon where you would use in close ranges, for example, a type of SMG. Moreover, equip a good Primary and Sniper with you at all times, as you will also need range and accuracy, which this weapon lacks. Changelog 13.3.0 * Initial release. 13.5.1 * Its weapon grade was changed to . Its damage was also buffed to a one shot kill. 14.1.0 * It was given a Golden skin, unlocked at Champion League. 15.0.0 * Its grade was changed from to . 15.5.0 * The weapon was removed from the Armory. 15.7.0 * It was brought back. ??.?.? * The weapon was removed once again. 15.9.0 * The Anime Scythe was brought back once again. Trivia * The word Dattebayo in the weapons’s description in the Gallery comes from the anime Naruto * It is based on the Demon Scythe from an anime Soul Eater (as seen in the name "Anime Scythe"). * It is one of the Special category weapons to look like a Melee weapon. * This, the Engineer Exoskeleton, the Good Doctor, and the Dracula are the only weapons with Life-Steal ability. * It is the tallest weapon in Pixel Gun 3D. ** It is the only weapon that is taller than the character/player itself. * This and the Eye of Ra were the only non-champion grade weapons that can be bought in the armory. ** The Eye of Ra can no longer be purchased in the armory. * This weapon is a 1 - 2 headshot kill, in both updates. * It was in the "Beta" Battle Royale, making it one of the most powerful weapons to get, but was removed from the mode along with Minigun Shotgun, Multitaskers, Champion Mercenary, and Shadow Spell. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Piercing Shot Category:Lifesteal Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical Category:Themed